bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Chen
Tiffany is a main character in BUNK'D. She is friends with Emma and Zuri Ross. She is an perfectionist and Zuri’s bunkmate. She tries her best to please her mother with outstanding grades. She is an intelligent young girl who chooses to study instead of having fun. Tiffany is a bit uptight and a perfectionist, but she means well. She wants to have a good time at camp, but finds it hard since she needs to live up to her strict mother’s expectations. She’s Zuri's frenemy and she’s a bit overwhelmed by Zuri’s rebellious side. Tiffany is portrayed by Nina Lu. Personality She is Zuri's frenemy, and might have a tad bit of obsessive-compulsive disorder. She spends most of her time reading books or studying. She is obsessed on making all her grades perfect, and feels pressured to live up to the high expectations of her overly strict mother. Though at times she can be seen being very childish, she still tries her best to let her (sort of) kind nature show through. Physical Appearance She appears to be shorter than her roommate, Zuri. Tiffany is a young Asian-American girl, who has brown hair and brown eyes. Her style is full of bright colors, however, her style is studious like a uniform. She is usually seen wearing a button up shirt, with colored short jeans, and flats with socks. She is very casual, and her hair is usually in a pony-tail or side-braid. She is the second shortest (behind Jorge) of the main cast. Relationships Family Unnamed Mother Mother Tiffany spends her time at camp trying to make her mother proud with her grades, and being a spelling bee champion, as well as winning the "best camper" award and getting into Harvard. Her mother expects too much from Tiffany, and seems to choose her life for her. Friends Zuri Ross Frenemy Zuri is Tiffany's frenemy, but they are on good terms sometimes. They are currently bunkmates at Camp Kikiwaka. Quotes Season 1 Trivia *She has an overly strict mother. *She is Zuri's bunkmate and friend. *She is an uptight perfectionist. *She knows how to speak Korean and Mandarin. *She and Ravi have something in common. Both of them are obsessed with academics and highly intelligent. *In the end of the pilot episode, she decided to have a little fun from now on, thanks to Zuri. *She hasn't seen her brother in 10 months because he didn't win the National Spelling Bee. *She doesn't know how to play the violin. *She named her violin, "Violet" *Her mother never let her eat candy or play video games. *She is likely to be scared or disgusted by ants. *Nothing is scarier than her mother when she doesn't get an A. *She wants to win "best cabin" and "best camper". *If she doesn't get into Harvard, she won't get into Harvard Medical School, which means she'll never become a top doctor, which will "kill" her mother. *She is overly obsessed with candy and video games, thanks to Zuri and Jorge. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Females